Love Egoist
by LittleGatsby
Summary: Cicha dziewczyna postanawia zdobyć miłość, poprzez użycie eliksiru miłosnego. Niestety, podaje go złej osobie.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział pierwszy: Gabinet czarnej magii

Jestem nieśmiała, chociaż właściwie powinnam użyć innego sformułowania. Moja jedyna przyjaciółka, Martha, nazywa to syndromem zbytniego słuchania. Nie odzywam się wiele, wolę kogoś słuchać. To nie tak, że nie mam swojego zdania. O nie , mam je, ale trzymam je w tajemnicy przed całym światem. Tak jest lepiej, ponieważ do wyrażenia mojej opinii nie umiem użyć odpowiednich słow. Zacinam się i jąkam. Nigdy nie miałam zbytnich talentów oratorskich. ( ani nie mam tendencji do przesadzania, naprawdę się strasznie jąkam. )

W dodatku nie mam zaufania do obcych ludzi, więc jedyną osobą która o wie jaka naprawdę jestem jest Martha, wszyscy inni klasyfikują mnie jako nieśmiałą, szarą myszkę. Nie mogę się powstrzymać od zacytowania mojej mamy: „Jesteś pąkiem kwiatu, który czeka na odpowiednią chwilę aby rozkwitnąć, nie powinnaś się śpieszyć, bo możesz w pełni nie ukazać swojego piękna bądź zbyt szybko zwiędnąć. Pamiętaj kwiat, który rozkwita w niepogodę jest rzadszy i piękniejszy." Święte słowa… ( dlatego moje kochane nie przejmujcie się krzywymi zębami, niezbyt szczupłą figurą czy też brakiem umiejętności do nawiązywania nowych znajomości. Wszystko przychodzi z czasem. Wiem to z doświadczenia.)  
W tej chwili pozwólcie, że wtajemniczę was do tej historii. Mojej historii… Nigdy nie sądziłam, że coś takiego przydarzy się akurat mnie. Pasowałoby to bardziej do fabuły powieści , a nie normalnego życia.

Zaczyna się to tak… W szkole, która jest jednocześnie moim prawdziwym domem, daleko w Szkocji wszystko toczy się swoim normalnym tempem, mimo, że ta placówka wcale nie jest zwyczajna. To Hogwart, szkoła magii i czarodziejstwa- dla wielu całe życie. Tu właśnie uczniowie przeżywają swoje pierwsze wzloty i upadki, sukcesy i porażki, a ich głowy zajmują sercowe rozterki.

Ja nie należałam do wyjątków. Gdy przechodziłam koło Niego w żołądku mi się przewracało, robiłam się czerwona i wszystko wypadało mi z rąk. A to dlatego, że **David Ferguson** skradł moje serce i ukrył gdzieś w najciemniejszych zakamarkach Hogwartu. Nie mogłam się spodziewać, że mógłby spojrzeć na taką szarą myszkę jak ja, zwłaszcza, że już parę razy spuściłam mu na stopę ciężkie książki.

Ech… Za każdym razem gdy na niego spojrzałam moje serce rozdzierał tępy ból. Brzmi jak wstęp do Harleqina, co nie ? A potem będzie tylko gorzej ! Merlinie !

Jaka byłam żałosna. _Tak, byłaś żałosna Kylie Lennox._

Hogwart to chyba najbardziej tajemnicza szkoła magii na świecie. Jest pełna zagadek i tajemnic. Szkoła ta nieustannie się zmienia. Sala, w której, niegdyś odbywały się lekcje zaklęć stała przez jakiś czas pusta (Bo jakiś uczniak wrzucił tam wyjątkowo śmierdzące i trwałe łajno bomby). Ale gdy zapach smoczego gówna już nieco wywietrzał sala ponownie została zajęta, ale już nie przez nauczycieli. Bliźniaczki Edelwise - ślizgonki , znane w całej szkole z zamiłowania do czarnej magii, urządziły tam swój gabinet. Od tamtej pory mają naprawdę liczne grono stałych klientów. Były zamieszane w większość szkolnych skandalików. Rzucić na kogoś urok ? To nie problem! Chcesz szybko wypięknieć ? Bułka z masłem! Złamane serce ? Nic trudnego ! Lilian i Rose Edelwise zaradzą wszystkiemu !

-Rose, widzę w szklanej kuli , że niedługo będziemy miały gościa.-

Siostra pokiwała głową i przyjrzała się kryształowej powierzchni. – Wydaje mi się , że to niejaka Kylie Lennox. Rose zasiadła naprzeciwko Lilian i założyła nogę na nogę. Były naprawdę nie do rozróżnienia. Obie niezwykle piękne ( mawiano, że ich babcia lub prababcia była wilą), miały długie ciemne włosy i błękitne, przenikliwe oczy. Dzisiaj obie założyły identyczne długie , czarne, powłóczyste suknie z długim trenem, które przypominały krucze skrzydła . Czarne loki miały upięte na karku jak w latach 30 XX wieku. Bliźniaczki miały to do siebie , że uwielbiały wybierać sobie jakąś epokę i ubierać się tematycznie nawiązując do niej.

Rose dokładniej przyjrzała się kuli. – Och, wygląda na to , że ma poważny problem !

Lilian oparła brodę o dłoń :- Więc trzeba będzie jej pomóc.

Rozparła się wygodnie na fotelu i czekała, wbijając wzrok w potężną, mosiężną kołatkę.

W tym momencie rozległo się ciche pukanie, a potem skrzypienie drzwi. Stanęła na progu zarumieniona po uszy dziewczyna . Była średniego wzrostu, szczupła, miała króciutkie blond włosy, które nadawały jej wygląd elfa. Oczy miał spuszczone jakby czegoś się wstydziła. –ja przepraszam… Przyszłam… bo ja …

Bliźniaczki popatrzyły na siebie i zgodnie dopowiedziały :- bo masz problem i chcesz się nas poradzić ! –

Dziewczyna uniosła głowę i ze zdumieniem przyjrzała się siostrom. Miała wielkie, zielone oczy jelonka Bambi, które w tej chwili zaskoczenia stały się jeszcze większe.

Kylie znała świat magii od podszewki, a mimo to wciąż istniały rzeczy, które ją zadziwiały. Siostry Edelwise były jednym z przykładów. _Czy one czytają w myślach_? Kylie zastanowiła się przez chwilę i spojrzała na twarz każdej z bliźniaczek. _Nie, to niemożliwe…_

Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się przyjaźnie, choć w ich wykonaniu wyglądało to raczej upiornie.

-To u nas normalne… - zaczęła Lillian , a dokończyła Rose : - my wszystko wiemy.

\- Znamy najgłębiej skrywane …

-Sekrety twojego serca.

Mówiąc to jedna przez drugą zaśmiały się demonicznie.- Usiądź i powiedz co ciebie trapi…

Kylie nieśmiało przestąpiła próg i usiadła na skraju małej czarnej pufie. Cisza była dla niej zbyt niezręczna. Zaczęła się bawić palcami i przy okazji rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu. Sala była obklejona ciemnoczerwoną tapetą, wokół stały czarne fotele i pufy, Zasłony w tym samym kolorze ciągnęły się aż do ziemi. Naprzeciwko drzwi był kominek. On także się wyróżniał. Nad paleniskiem zauważyła płaskorzeźby kwiatów i jakiś magicznych zwierząt. Na gzymsie stały różnego rodzaju przedmioty- czaszki, dymiące probówki, uschłe rośliny. Nad kominkiem wisiało zwierciadło w złotej oprawie, a nad nim sterczały dwa kamienne gargulce. Kylie przejął dreszcz na widok ich po wykrzywianych twarzy. Na środku stał stół, przy którym siedziały bliźniaczki. Patrzyły raz na nią , raz na swoją kryształową kulę. – A więc o co chodzi ?- spytała Lilian.

– Jest… Bo… ja… jakby tu powiedzieć… - Wzięła głęboki oddech- Jest taki chłopak…

Rose pokiwała głową :- Acha , David Ferguson.

Kylie widocznie zamurowało, nawet przestała bawić się palcami.

-Proszę cię ! widać to jak na dłoni … - Pokręciła głową Rose. - Kontynuuj …- machnęła ręką Lilian, ignorując siostrę. Kylie zawahała się przez chwilę , ale opowiadała dalej: - Ja… bardzo go lubię… Ale, on… On…

\- On wcale nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi.

Kylie powtórnie zamilkła. – Rose przestań, onieśmielasz biedną Kylie !- zbeształa ją siostra.

Bliźniaczki zaczęły się kłócić. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę, w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Nie lubiła gdy gromadziło się w niej zbyt wiele uczuć. Wtedy musiała im dać ujście, po prostu płacząc. A ta dziwna miłość, czy może silne zauroczenie sprawiło, że zebrała w sobie dużo negatywnych emocji , desperacko chciała z sobą coś zrobić. Musiała. Cokolwiek. –To prawda – powiedziała to mocnym głosem, tak że siostry natychmiast przestały się sprzeczać i przypatrzyły się jej uważnie. –On jest zabawny, uprzejmy, popularny i przystojny. A ja ? Jak mógłby zwrócić uwagę na kogoś takiego jak ja ? Dla niego jestem nikim. Może tylko kojarzy mnie jako dziewczynę, która wiecznie spuszcza mu książki na stopę. Prawdopodobnie nie zna nawet mojego imienia.

Zaśmiała się smutno.

-I pewnie chciałabyś go w sobie rozkochać ?

Kylie pokręciła głową – Ależ skąd ! Raczej wyrzucić z siebie te uczucia… to by było naprawdę pomocne

Siostry uśmiechnęły się do siebie tajemniczo. Zbliżyły się do blondynki - Kylie , jesteś mądrą i piękną dziewczyną. Wiemy też coś jeszcze. Tak naprawdę, w głębi twojego serca znajduje się wiele odwagi. Uwierz nam na słowo, przed nami się nic nie ukryje. A ponadto, czy aby na pewno chcesz wysłać swoje uczucia na orbitę okołoziemską ?- dodały, widząc zwątpienie na jej twarzy. - On z pewnością by cię pokochał… Trzeba tylko zwalczyć o szczęście – powiedziały wspólnie. – A mówiąc krócej : polubiłyśmy cię i postanowiłyśmy ci pomóc.

Kylie popatrzyła się na nie dziwnie. Powinna się cieszyć . Powiedz coś – rozkazała sobie w myślach. _Może powiedz, że chętnie skorzystasz ich pomocy ?-_ podpowiadało serce.

\- Ja … nie dziękuję.- odezwał się rozum.

Bliźniaczki spojrzały na nią groźnie. – Droga Kylie, nawet nie wiesz co ci proponujemy… Nie każdy dostanie od nas pomoc , nawet jeśli zapłaci.

Lilian a może Rose wyjęła z pudełeczka , stojącego nieopodal małą fiolkę ze srebrną substancją.

\- To niezwykle rzadki eliksir miłosny… Skuteczniejszy niż amortencja… Naszym zdaniem powinnaś spróbować zawalczyć . Kto wie może zdobędziesz to co chcesz , a może twoje uczucia całkowicie się odmienią i będziesz szczęśliwa. Nigdy nie szkodzi spróbować. Nic nie stracisz, a kto wie ? Może zyskasz ?

Kylie spojrzała na nie z politowaniem. Eliksir miłosny ? Miała im uwierzyć ? Przecież to może być tylko głupi żart. Chociaż bliźniaczki wcale nie wyglądały jakby żartowały. Może są po prostu dobrymi aktorkami ? Co powinna zrobić ? _Odmów, głuptasie! Czy to takie trudne ? Powiedzieć nie?_ Spojrzała na bliźniaczki. Przyglądały się jej z niecierpliwością i pewną… wrogością ? Nieee, może po prostu jej się wydawało.

-Zaufaj nam. Nie chodzi o żaden głupi żart.- powiedziały razem, jakby czytając jej w głowie.

Kylie przez chwilę milczała. W myślach toczyła zawziętą bitwę, w której za chwilę rozum miał przegrać z sercem.

\- I co z tym mam zrobić ? – spytała ponuro, biorąc do rąk eliksir i przyglądając się mu uważnie. Bliźniaczki wyraźnie się rozpromieniły, co nie uszło uwadze Kylie.

\- Jak to co ? – Rose rozłożyła ręce. – Dać mu do picia, głuptasie- oznajmiła z politowaniem Lilian.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę patrzyła się na nie otępiałym wzrokiem, jakby zastawiając się nad sensem tych słow. Podniosła głowę i się roześmiała. – Wy chyba żartujecie ?-

Popatrzyła na twarze bliźniaczek. Spoglądały na nią z politowaniem. –Żartujecie, prawda ?

Lilian i Rose pokręciły zgodnie głowami. - Coo?! Jak ja mam to zrobić ?–

Głos jej się załamał , nadając mu histeryczne brzmienie. – Spokojnie , nie panikuj , dasz radę ! Jest tyle sposobów. Na pewno coś wymyślisz. - powiedziały razem bliźniaczki i zanim ich niedoszła klientka zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, wypchnęły ją z sali . – Do dzieła ! Trzymamy kciuki. – zawołały przez zamknięte drzwi.

Gdy bliźniaczki Edelwise zostały same, znów spojrzały na siebie z tym dziwnym uśmiechem, tym samym z przed paru chwil. Chwyciły się za ręce i podeszły do okna, gdzie widać było błonia, część zakazanego lasu, chatkę Hagrida ( swoja drogą cenny klient ) i całe boisko do Quidittcha. Właśnie się odbywał trening drużyny Gryffindoru i zawodnicy latali w powietrzu wykonując niesamowite piruety.

\- I jak siostrzyczko? Myślisz, że się odważy ?

Rose pokręciła głową. – Nie mam pojęcia. Miejmy nadzieję.

Lilian założyła ręce na piersi i oparła się o kamienną ścianę. – Jest zdesperowana. Ja bym na jej miejscu to zrobiła.

Rose się roześmiała.- Ale ty siostrzyczko nie jesteś tak nieśmiała ! – po czym westchnęła.

\- Ona nie jest taka nieśmiała. Zobaczysz, rozkręci się.

\- Może masz rację… Jednak to ciekawe, czy się teraz odważy…

\- Musi, inaczej nasz plan legnie w gruzach.

Po czym obie dodały.

\- Ciekawe jak to się skończy…

I znów cicho się zaśmiały.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział drugi : Moje szczęście

David Fergusson był bardzo znany w Hogwarcie. Większość dziewcząt śledziła każdy jego krok. Wśród nich znajdowały się takie strasznie głupie i takie, których nigdy bym o to nie posądziła. Myślę, że spokojnie mogłabym się zaliczyć do tej drugiej kategorii. W sumie było mi tego wstyd i nigdy nie pisnęłam słowa o tym, że podkochuje się w Davidzie, choćby Marcie. Próbowałam to ukryć, ale czasami bywało trudno. Zwłaszcza jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę moje szczęście, a właściwie jego brak. Bo widzicie, oprócz wrodzonego jąkania się mam też tendencje do… Hmm jak to określić ? Może supermega wpadki ? Na przykład wywalenie całego regału filiżanek na wróżbiarstwie ? Stara Trawneley o mały włos nie dostała zawału. Albo spłoszyłam hipogryfa na opiece, zaatakował wtedy całą klasę…

Ale dość o moich wpadkach. Wróćmy do początku.

David Fergusson był ścigającym, a zarazem kapitanem drużyny Gryfonów. W piątej klasie mieliśmy razem zaklęcia. Profesor Flitwick dobrał mnie i jego w parę. Ćwiczyliśmy zaklęcie odpychające. Podpalił mi przez przypadek szatę i potem gorąco mnie przepraszał. Nie wiem nawet czy znał moje imię. Pamiętam, że wcześniej mijałam go na korytarzach i zawsze przykuwał moją uwagę. Wiecie jak to bywa… Widzicie jakiegoś chłopaka i zachwycacie się tym jaki jest przystojny.

A po tej lekcji całkowicie straciłam głowę. Wydawał mi się taki czarujący i inteligentny.

Nagle przestałam być znana wśród nauczycieli jako sumienna, bystra krukonka. Moje myśli zaprzątał tylko on, on i on. Początkowo moje koleżanki zaczęły się martwić, zwłaszcza Martha. Myślę , że czegoś się domyślała, ale zabrakło mi odwagi aby się jej przyznać .

No a dziś gryfoni mieli trening. Bodajże drugi w tym sezonie…

Właściwie to nigdy nie interesowałam się Quidittchem. Uważam to po prostu za nudnawy sport, więc zwykle nigdy nie bywam na meczach. Wolę się zaszyć, gdzieś w pustym dormitorium i poczytać książkę. Zawsze jest tak cicho…

Dziś po raz pierwszy poszłam na trening Quidittcha. Dźwigałam ze sobą butelkę wody, która po dodaniu tamtej substancji zrobiła się nieco szarawa. A jakim cudem mogłam ją wcisnąć Davidowi ? Tego nadal nie wiedziałam. Ale jednego byłam pewna - ten kolor odstręczyłby nawet trolla.

Gdy przyszłam , zastałam typowy obrazek, ponad boiskiem śmigali gracze, a na murawie piszczał ich funclub. Tak właśnie nazywam nie zbyt mądre dziewczyny, które całymi dniami czytają dział porad w ' _Czarownicy_ ' i wymyślają coraz nowe sposoby na zredukowanie cellulitu. Najczęściej są to gryfonki, choć zdarzają się też puchonki, a czasem, o zgrozo krukonki. No cóż , zawsze można znaleźć na to wytłumaczenie. Pewnie tiara przydziału miała strasznie kiepski humor albo uznała to za świetny dowcip, aby przydzielić takie idiotki do domu kruka.

Muszę powiedzieć, że czułam się strasznie niezręcznie, jakbym do nich należała- Fuj, fuj, fuj.

Weszłam na trybuny, nie pozostało mi nic, tylko czekać na koniec lub przerwę w treningu. Dla zabicia czasu zaczęłam czytać książkę. Nie wiem ile mi zajęło czytanie jej. Tak właściwie to nie mogę tego tak nazwać. Cały czas biegałam wzrokiem po dwóch tych samych linijkach tekstu i nie rozumiałam ich znaczenia. Zaczęłam gryźć kciuk. Często robię to nieświadomie gdy się stresuję, to nawyk z dzieciństwa. Moja mama za wszelka cenę próbowała mnie tego oduczyć i nawet jej się to udało. No… Prawie , gryzę palce tylko gdy się denerwuję.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie hałas. To dziewczyny zaczęły jeszcze głośniej piszczeć, krzyczeć i gwizdać na lądujących zawodników. Zadrżałam . Oto zbliżał się ten moment. Ręce nagle stały się lodowate, a policzki wręcz przeciwnie, paliły jak ogień. Widziałam jak on ląduje , otoczony przez te dziewczyny. Uśmiecha się uprzejmie, rozmawia mimo zmęczenia. Nogi mi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Dlaczego w ogóle ja tu przyszłam ? Zejdź wreszcie z tej ławki !- krzyczałam do siebie w myślach. Ale dalej stałam jak słup soli. Miałam ochotę tylko dać nurka pod ławkę i zostać tam dopóki tłum się nie rozejdzie. Powoli wstałam i zaczęłam schodzić z trybun. Byłam już blisko. Wystarczyło tylko wziąć głębszy oddech i zawołać go . Brakowało mi odwagi , żeby to zrobić. Czasami naprawdę zazdroszczę takim dziewczynom . Ja toczę ze sobą za każdym walkę choćby jedno słowo, choćby o jeden ruch. No i co robić ? Chyba sobie już pójdę. No, dobry pomysł, bardzo dobry. Już miałam się odwrócić i szybko pomaszerować w kierunku zamku, gdy odezwał się jakiś głos.

\- Ooo ! Umieram z pragnienia! Mogę?- nie czekając na moją odpowiedź wyrwał mi butelkę i wypił wszystko do dna.

Macie czasami takie wrażenie, że nieustannie prześladuje was pech ? Bo ja mam. Nie dość , że urodziłam się jako kompletny milczek, a mój obiekt westchnień w ogóle nie zwraca na mnie uwagi to jeszcze daję eliksir miłosny , a raczej bierze go sobie od mnie, chłopak , który wzbudza w mnie bardziej strach niż uwielbienie. Drobne niepowodzenie ? Powiedziałabym, że fatum.

Pamiętam Justina Mitchella z pierwszej klasy jako niewysokiego , blondwłosego gryfona. Chodziłam z nim na zaklęcia, runy i historię magii. Potem w drugiej, trzeciej i czwartej jakoś się złożyło, że nie mieliśmy wspólnych zajęć. Czasem widziałam go na korytarzu.

Po wakacjach po czwartej klasie wrócił do szkoły jako łamacz kobiecych serc. Jakże się zmienił w zaledwie dwa miesiące ! Wszystkie dziewczyny mdlały na jego widok, a on traktował je jedynie jako dobre koleżanki. Z żadną nie łączyły go zażyłe stosunki. Trochę jakby nie zauważał , że darzy się go uwielbieniem.

Spytacie pewnie , skąd wiem takie rzeczy ? Ach, jak się nie gada to pozostaje tylko słuchać, a jak się dzieli dormitorium z największymi gadułami w Hogwarcie to czasem głowa pęka od nadmiaru nowinek i ploteczek.

Jak już mówiłam Justin się zmienił. Nie znam go na tyle dobrze , żeby powiedzieć ile się zmienił z charakteru, ale z wyglądu … Urósł, miał już chyba z 1.90 wzrostu i wyglądałam przy nim prawie jak karzeł. Jego blond włosy zrobiły się nagle kruczoczarne, a w uszach pojawiło się z dziesięć kolczyków. W wraz ze swoją metamorfozą stracił spokój na dobre , bo samotnik, który ma wygląd niesfornego dziecka sprawia, że wszystkie dziewczyny lecą do niego jak pszczoły do miodu.

Jeśli chodzi o mnie to ostatni chłopak, w którym w skryciu się kochała… Dlaczego ? Powinnam go zacząć nazywać : Pan wszyscy mnie kochają. Tacy buntownicy nie budzą mojej sympatii. Po prostu. Wygląda na miłego, ale wydaje mi się, że tak nie jest naprawdę. Z niektórymi nauczycielami ma na pieńku i jest wiecznie otoczony wianuszkiem dziewcząt, które chichoczą za każdym razem, gdy powie choćby słowo. Irytujące, czyż nie ?

Dobrze, powoli zmierzam do końca. Wyobrażacie sobie moje przerażenie gdy Justin wypił cały eliksir ? Zachciało mi się tylko krzyczeć z przerażenia… a jeszcze bardziej zachciało mi się krzyczeć, kiedy spojrzał na mnie , uśmiechnął się i spytał czy chcę iść z nim do Hogsmeade w przyszłą sobotę!

Tym razem bliźniaczki Edelwise przybrały gotyckie suknie czarnego koloru z tiulowymi welonami, tak , że ledwo mogłam widzieć ich twarze.

Moją historię skwitowały tylko wzruszeniem ramion.- Jak można złamać ten czar ?

One tylko się zaśmiały : - Nie można , musisz go przeczekać.

Wtedy znów zachciało mi się krzyczeć i wyrywać włosy z głowy. Przeczekać ? No dobra… Przeczekam, jeśli będzie trzeba. Uspokoiłam się i spytałam – Ile to może trwać?

\- To zależy od stanu umysłu … – zaczęła wyliczać Lilian.

-podatności na eliksiry i tego ile wypił.- dokończyła Rose.

\- Wypił całą butelkę…

\- W takim razie coś około dwóch miesięcy … - oznajmiły razem.

-Coo?!- Dwa miesiące… dwa miesiące… usiadłam na krzesełku i zaczęłam się kołysać. W co ja się wpakowałam…

\- Trzeba było uważać.-

 _Acha, dzięki… Po pierwsze trzeba było tego eliksiru w ogóle od was nie brać._

\- Och nie dobijaj jej Rose ! I tak jest wystarczająco wstrząśnięta.

Obie siostry kucnęły przede mną i odgarnęły z twarzy welony. – Nie panikuj zawczasu. Może nie będzie tak źle ? Może on okaże się być miły.- Rose pocieszająco poklepała mnie po głowie..

\- A może właśnie dzięki temu David wreszcie zwróci na ciebie uwagę.- dodała Lilian, po czym obie wstały, złapały się za ręce i podeszły w kierunku okna.- Może wyjdzie ci to na dobre. Przemyśl to.

Przemyśl ? No jasne, już dziś zacznę myśleć nad możliwościami ucieczki przed Justinem.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział trzeci : Uniki

Przemyśl to. Przemyśl to – Te słowa wciąż dźwięczały mi w głowie. Początkowo słowa te wydały mi się sensowne , ale im dłużej nad tym myślałam tym bardziej się zniechęcałam. Wtedy na boisku odjęło mi mowę , Justin wyraźnie wziął to za zgodę, bo od razu podał godzinę i miejsce spotkania. Cały funclub nagle stracił zainteresowanie Robem i wpatrywał się we mnie wzrokiem złości wymieszanej z niedowierzeniem, a ja stałam tam na boisku Quidittcha i dalej mamrotałam bezgłośnie jak rybka w akwarium.

Ta sytuacja wydała mi się gorsza niż beznadziejna, zwłaszcza po konsultacjach z bliźniczkami, gdyż po pierwsze nie jestem typem osoby , która wykorzystuje innych do swoich własnych celów, a po drugie nie jestem w stanie nawet sobie wyobrazić , że rozmawiamy ze sobą normalnie.

W dodatku jako , że Justin zaprosił mnie przy wszystkich i tych dziewczynach i zawodnikach z jego drużyny po szkole już rozniosły się plotki. A najgorsze były moje koleżanki z dormitorium. Wyszły z założenia , że już wcześniej spotykałam się Justinem i dopiero teraz postanowiliśmy sformalizować „nasz" związek. Miały do mnie wielki żal, bo nie chciałam im zaufać i podzielić swoim życiem prywatnym. Kto by pomyślał, że mają taką wyobraźnię ?

Z resztą kto by się przejmował takimi bzdetami, gdy nadchodził prawdziwy problem, a mianowicie sobotnie wyjście do Hogsmeade. Szczerze , muszę powiedzieć , że byłam strasznie nieogarnięta. Miałam mętlik w głowie i nie mogłam się zdecydować czy być miłą dziewczyną i raz się spotkać z Justinem czy okazać się cyniczną i wykorzystać go . Z tych dwóch możliwości wymyśliłam i wybrałam trzecią, a mianowicie taktykę uników. Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć na czym ona polega ?

Pierwsze co zrobiłam to znalazłam Justina. A nie było to łatwe bo wszędzie chodził z taką obstawą, że nie byłabym w stanie pisnąć słowa. Nawet nie dlatego , że nie dałabym rady nic powiedzieć , po prostu by mnie nie usłyszał w tym całym hałasie. Ale na szczęście znalazłam go w bibliotece, w dodatku samego , co mnie lekko zdziwiło. A to dlatego , że elitka to miejsce omija z daleka, z bardzo prostego powodu. Mają alergię na papier i uważają, że książki gryzą. Chcąc czy nie chcąc Justin do nich należał. To, że go tam znalazłam uznałam za naprawdę dziwne .

Usiadłam naprzeciwko niego, czekając , aż oderwie się od lektury. Nie chciałam mu przerywać. A ponadto musiałam się mentalnie przygotować. Do rozmowy z nim. Widocznie mocno się zaczytał, na twarzy miał taki wyraz skupienia , że zachciało mi się śmiać. Trąciłam jego rękę – Hej…

Justin poderwał głowę , był niezadowolony , ze ktoś mu przeszkadza.- Kylie ? co tu robisz ? – Twarz mu się rozjaśniła.- yhm… Co czytasz ? – spytałam , próbując uciec od odpowiedzi.

\- Nic takiego… Szukałem trochę informacji o założycielach Hogwartu. To coś w rodzaju powieści historycznej. Czytałaś ?

Pokręciłam głową.- nie czytuję powieści…

\- Nie czytujesz powieści… Czyli jednak coś czytujesz, co ?

Zarumieniłam się, nie mogłam mu tego powiedzieć. Nie jemu !– Ach nieważne…

Widząc , że chce coś powiedzieć nieudolnie spróbowałam wrócić do pierwotnego tematu. – Posłuchaj… Ja… Jakby tu… Ja nie mogę iść do Hogsmeade w tą sobotę.-

\- Mam do napisania esej u Slughorna, a ponadto musze się poduczyć , bo trochę opuściłam się w nauce.- dodałam szybko, na w pół zgodnie z prawdą, bo esej już dawno leżał napisany w mojej szafce. Z nauką też nie było zbyt dużego problemu mimo , że faktycznie się opuściłam. W tym tygodniu nie miałam żadnych zaliczeń i powoli znów uczyłam się skupiać nad tym co robię. A ostatnie wydarzenia skutecznie w tym przeszkadzały, wyprowadzając z równowagi. Nagle stałam się rozpoznawalnym obiektem szkolnych plotek. Niespecjalnie się czułam, gdy szłam korytarzem i słyszałam różne opinie na temat moich włosów, spódnicy i butów.

\- Acha- Justin wyglądał jak burzowa chmura. Zmarszczył brwi i uparcie wbijał we mnie wzrok oczekując, że coś jeszcze powiem. To było bardzo niezręczne. Znów zaczęłam bawić się palcami , aż w końcu wydusiłam z siebie: - Przepraszam, może spotkamy się kiedy indziej.

 _Ty idiotko ! Nie mogłaś się urodzić złośliwą jędzą ?!_

Chłopak uniósł brew, jakby w geście zwątpienia , ale potem się uśmiechnął. – Gdybyś miała jakieś wątpliwości to pytaj , jestem całkiem niezły z zaklęć i obrony . Ewentualnie mogę się przydać do szukania haseł słownikowych, mam do tego prawdziwy talent... Lecz muszę cię ostrzec , nie myśl sobie , że jestem takim ideałem…- zaśmiał się . - z eliksirów jestem kompletnie beznadziejny, nawet Slughorn boi się mieć ze mną lekcje.- Dodał i uśmiechnął się szczerze, trochę nieporadnie. _Ha ha ha… Bardzo śmieszne… Mogę już sobie podciąć żyły ?_

Moja taktyka unikania zakończyła się kompletnym fiaskiem, bo nawet jeśli jej pierwszy etap był jako takim sukcesem, kolejne okazały się sromotnymi klęskami. Próbowałam unikać Justina , ale ten okazał się sprytniejszy i pojawiał się wszędzie, dokąd bym nie poszła. Siedziałam sobie w bibliotece, a już po pięciu minutach obok mnie znajdował się Justin, gotowy do pomocy w podawaniu książek z wyższych półek regałów. Na wspólnych przedmiotach nieustannie czułam na sobie jego wzrok, tak samo na korytarzach i w wielkiej Sali. Często wpadał na mnie przypadkiem podczas przerw i zagadywał mnie czy pójdę z nim do Hogsmeade. Gęba się mu nie zamykała, cały czas błaznował !

Jestem z natury dość cierpliwa , ale w takiej sytuacji nawet święty przestałby być świętym . To już zakrawało na prześladowanie.

W dodatku pewnego dnia nakryłam jego i tą całą elitkę znęcającą nad jakimś puchonem. Bezczelnie stał pod ścianą i przypatrywał się jak gnębią Nicholasa Toolsa z piątego roku. Justin marszczył brwi i szeptał coś do kolegi. Jestem pewna, że jeszcze go podjudzał. Zwykle bym się nie odezwała, ale ten widok sprawił, że zawrzała we mnie krew. Wszyscy ich mijali jakby nie zwracając na nich uwagi.

\- Hej wy ! – krzyknęłam do całej grupki gryfonów. – Zo- Zostawcie go w spo-spokoju ! –

Wszyscy osłupieli. Z satysfakcją obserwowałam jak Justinowi Mitchellowi opada szczęka.

Jeden z nich wreszcie się ogarnął i z chytrym uśmiechem zrobił krok w moim kierunku. – Bez przesady. My się tylko bawiliśmy, prawda Nicky ?- zwrócił się do puchona lewitującego pod sufitem. Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie, prawie niedostrzegalnie kiwnął głową.

-Ja-jakoś nie sądzę , żeby się dobrze bawił – warknęłam nieustępliwie. Zapadła napięta cisza, podczas której zaczął się odzywać mój rozum.

Zastanawiałam się dlaczego stać mnie było na taki akt odwagi. Policzyłam cicho ilu ich wszystkich jest. Było ich pięciu, sześciu licząc Justina. _O Boże ! Po coś ty się do tego mieszała ! Sześciu przeciwko tobie i przerażonemu puchonowi, który lata sobie pod sufitem !_

No cóż powinnam to jakoś zgrabnie zakończyć. – Ma-macie go natychmiast puścić…

-Albo ? – spytał bezczelnie "dowódca grupy „ .

Poczułam jak krew napływa mi do twarzy . – Albo …

\- Goya , zostaw to wreszcie. Tyle razy ci powtarzałem abyś znalazł sobie inny sposób na wyżywanie się , ty debilu! –warknął w tej chwili Justin. Jego słowa przyniosły niesamowity efekt. Chłopak nazwany Goya zacisnął usta. – Masz szczęście dziewczyno…

\- Goya ! tylko spróbuj ją chociaż tknąć.- powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo Mitchell. Ten obrzucił mnie , a potem Justina morderczym spojrzeniem i odwrócił się. – Idziemy !

Podeszłam do puchona który z hukiem spadł na ziemię. – coś ci się stało ?

Chłopak pokręcił głową, ale gdy złapałam go za rękę aż zaskowytał z bólu.

\- Justin idziesz ? –

Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że on ciągle stoi i uważnie mi się przygląda. Popatrzyłam na niego gniewnie. Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. Jego był spokojny, stanowczy, a mój pogardliwy i wściekły.

\- Za chwilę do was dojdę – odpowiedział do swoich kolegów, wciąż nie spuszczając ze mnie oczu. Podszedł do Nicholasa. – Przepraszam cię stary, powinienem od razu im przeszkodzić, zanim ci się coś stało.

Puchon tylko się uśmiechnął niezdarnie. – Mogło być gorzej. Mam wrażenie, że się powstrzymywali.

Tools zwrócił swój wzrok na mnie.- Dzięki za pomoc …

\- Kylie – odpowiedział za mnie Justin.

\- Dzięki za pomoc Kylie. Jakoś już sobie poradzę.

Wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu.

– Idź do skrzy-skrzydła szpi- szpitalnego.- krzyknęłam za nim.

Chłopak skinął głową i zniknął za zakrętem. Ja i Justin zostaliśmy sami. –To co Kylie ? Kiedy zgodzisz się ze mną spotkać ?

 _Ty parszywy egoisty, ty zapchlony idioto, ty… ty zarozumiały gnojku ! Myślisz , że się w ogóle do ciebie odezwę ?_

Odwróciłam się na pięcie i nie zaszczycając go choćby jednym spojrzeniem odeszłam w swoją stronę.

Znów znalazłam się w gabinecie czarnej magii sióstr Edelwise. Z każdą wizytą coraz mniej je lubiłam i przeklinałam samą siebie , że w ogóle wpadłam na pomysł aby poprosić je o radę.

Dziś były ubrane w długie czarno czerwone sari . Włosy miały zebrane w kok, a na czole czerwone kropki. Gdyby nie ich niebieskie oczy, pomyślałaby, że przyjechały z Indii. Postanowiły także zmienić wystrój sali. Wszędzie było mnóstwo kolorowych, materacy oraz poduszek z cekinami i frędzlami. Od sufitu, aż do ziemi ciągnęły się zwiewne chusty. Jedynym nie zmiennym elementem pozostał stolik z kryształową kulą. Siostry jak zwykle tam siedziały i dyskutował nad czymś co zobaczyły podczas wróżb.

-Witamy znów Kylie . Jak się miewa Justin ?- powitały mnie Lilian i Rose.

\- Źle – burknęłam.

\- A to czemu ?

\- On mnie prześladuje.

 _I nie tylko mnie ._

Bliźniaczki spojrzały na siebie.- Nie widzimy w tym problemu, sprawa jest prosta. Gdybyś zgodziła się z nim gdzieś wyjść, to na pewno by przestał.

To nie do końca była rada jakiej się spodziewałam. Powinny mi pomóc a nie pchać w paszczę lwa ! No nie wiem, podarować jakąś pelerynę niewidkę albo coś w ten deseń. –Zaraz… ale , ale…

\- Och przestań …- zaczęła Rose.- W tej chwili twoje protesty nie mają sensu.- dodała Lilian.

Po czym obie stwierdziły – Po prostu zgódź się z nim gdzieś wyjść.

\- wy chyba żartujecie ?! Wyjść gdzieś z tym gburem ?! nigdy !

Wybiegłam z gabinetu głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Umówić się z nim ? Czy one są ślepe ? Nie widzą jak się znęca nad słabszymi i jak się rządzi ? Myślałam, że to Goya był dowódcą tej całej bandy. Ale potem jak zobaczyłam jak słucha się Justina oprzytomniałam. To Mitchell był szefem.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział czwarty: O muzyce

Dziś czekała mnie niespodzianka. Tuż po drugim śniadaniu na korytarzu złapał mnie Nicholas Tools. Rękę miał zawiniętą w bandaż. Od razu się domyśliłam, że nie odwiedził pani Pommfrey tak jak mu poradziłam.

\- Słuchaj Kylie, muszę ci coś wyjaśnić. Możemy pogadać sam na sam.

Spojrzałam na niego zdumiona, a potem przeniosłam wzrok na Marthę. Rozumiałyśmy się bez słów. Wiedziała co miałam na myśli . Kiwnęła tylko głowa i odeszła w kierunku sali, gdzie mieliśmy zajęcia.

-Posłuchaj chciałem ci wyjaśnić tą sytuację z Goyą…

Założyłam ręce na piersi i czekałam. – Tak naprawdę Justin Mitchell jest moim przyjacielem.

Na te słowa zachłystnęłam się powietrzem i zaczęłam się krztusić. Nick poklepał mnie po plecach zdrową ręką. – Wiem, że może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale gdyby nie on już dawno bym zginął. On ich pilnuje. Wtedy gdy przyszłaś… to był niefortunny zbieg okoliczności. Justina z nimi nie było. Nudziło im się to zaczęli mnie zaczepiać. Początkowo się broniłem, ale zabrali mi różdżkę. Lewitowałem pod sufitem , gdy przyszedł. Chwilę później zjawiłaś się ty.

Jego opowieść wywołała u mnie wiele wątpliwości.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że robię to, bo oni mi grozili. Opowiadam ci to, bo chcę się jakoś odwdzięczyć Justinowi, a słyszałem , że zaprosił cię do Hogsmeade. - _Słyszał ? chyba cała szkoła to już wie …_

-Pomyślałem, że odmawiasz mu ze względu na to co widziałaś. To dobry gość.

Popatrzyłam na jego twarz, naprawdę nie wyglądał jakby kłamał.- Uwierz mi, mówię prawdę.

I co miałam zrobić ? Kiwnęłam tylko głową i wymamrotałam ciche podziękowania za wyjaśnienie całej tej sytuacji. Wróciłam do Marthy , a Nicholas gdzieś zniknął.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia złapał mnie jeszcze Justin.- Kylie przepraszam za moje zachowanie we wtorek. Zachowałem się jak kompletny idiota.

Zlustrowałam go wzrokiem. Po raz pierwszy się nie zająknęłam. – masz rację , zachowałeś się jak kompletny idiota.

Justin osłupiał. Dokonała się istna zamiana ról. Teraz to on zaczął się jąkać. – Wiem, że… Tak w sumie… Wiem jak to wyglądało. Ale proszę daj mi szansę …

Popatrzył na mnie błagalnie, jak szczeniaczek. Pod wpływem jego spojrzenia zarumieniłam się i spuściłam wzrok. – Kylie … proszę…. Jedna szansa ! Czy to tak wiele ?

Zagryzłam wargi. Nie wiem co mnie wtedy podkusiło. –No Nie wiem. – Popatrzyłam na niego kątem oka. - Nnno, do-dobrze….

Justin porwał mnie w ramiona i zaczął mi dziękować. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz bezgranicznego szczęścia.- Dzięki ! nie pożałujesz tego ! – wykrzyknął i ruszył w kierunku swojej sali, po drodze zderzając się z profesor Sinistrą.

 _Oby…_

-Kylie , cieszę się , że wreszcie znalazłaś trochę czasu …- odezwał się wreszcie Justin, jego policzki były koloru wściekłego różu.

\- Więc… więc gdzie pójdziemy ?

Błądziliśmy po Hogsmeade w tą i we w tą , właściwie milcząc przez prawie pół godziny.

\- Jest tu sklep muzyczny , mój kumpel tam pracuje…

\- Więc… Może… chodźmy tam…

Nie powiedziałabym , że sklep muzyczny bardzo mnie zainteresował . Wolałam to niż ciągłe wędrowanie po wiosce w milczeniu.

Gdy weszliśmy do sklepu Justin poszedł od razu na dział zatytułowany ' ciężkie brzmienie'. No tak mogłam się tego spodziewać. Oglądał różne płyty, a gdy zauważył , że się mu przyglądam podał mi jedną.- Słuchałaś kiedyś Nirvany ?

Pokręciłam głową …- O rany dziewczyno , to czego ty słuchasz?

Zarumieniłam się, mimo woli. Jego słowa trochę mnie uraziły. To, że nie znam tego zespołu, wcale nie oznacza, że nie znam się na muzyce. – Z reguły starych kawałków Jędz. Po reaktywacji ten zespól stracił duszę.

\- Ua, nie posądzałem cię o taki gust muzyczny – cmoknął.- Ale Nirvany nie słyszałaś ?

Ponownie pokręciłam głową. Co on ma z tą Nirvaną ?

\- No cóż to mugolski zespół. Tworzył latach 90 zeszłego wieku, ale na nasz rynek wszedł stosunkowo niedawno. Kiedyś może ci zagram jakiś ich kawałek.

\- Umiesz grać na gitarze ?- zapytałam nieco zdziwiona. Kiwnął głową.- Może nie jestem genialnym wirtuozem, ale Nirvanę potrafiłbym zagrać. A ty czegoś jeszcze słuchasz ?

-'Ghosts !' i trochę 'Black Banshee'

Oczy Justina momentalnie się rozszerzyły. – Słyszałem Black Banshee, niektóre piosenki są świetne , dzięki wokalowi.

Uśmiechnęłam się . Ta rozmowa zaczynała mi się podobać. Z nikim z mojego otoczenia nie mogłam porozmawiać o muzyce. Koleżanki zwykle dziwiły się nie znam tych wszystkich celebrytów, utworów o płytkim tekście oraz plotek dotyczących ich życia prywatnego. Według ich oceny to co słuchałam było do nie wytrzymania.

-Ale o Ghosts nie słyszałem…

\- Dobre instrumentarium . Garściami czerpią z muzyki klasycznej.

\- Muszę ich kiedyś posłuchać…- stwierdził z determinacją w głosie. – Może gdzieś to jest ?

Zaczął buszować między płytami, z irytacją odrzucając jedną przez drugą.

– Pomogę ci –

Zaczęłam przeglądać płyty pod literką 'G' , wypatrując nazwiska lidera zespołu, które rzuciłoby mi się w oczy.

\- W czymś może ci pomóc ?-Odezwał się nieznajomy, znudzony głos.

– Siema Jim … Nie poradzimy sobie sami.

Chłopak nazwany Jamesem uniósł brew.- poradzicie sobie ?

\- Tak. Widzisz , przyprowadziłem przyjaciółkę. – oznajmił i wskazał na mnie.

– Acha przyjaciółkę…-

James zlustrował mnie spojrzeniem . Miał kruczoczarne włosy i brązowe, trochę podkrążone oczy. Jego cera wyglądała zdecydowanie niezdrowo. Gdzieś go już widziałam, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć gdzie. Poprawił okulary i wyciągnął do mnie dłoń. – Jestem James Potter .

Ach już wiem dlaczego wyglądał znajomo. Uczył się w Hogwarcie jeszcze rok temu. I faktycznie cały czas spędzał z Justinem.

\- Kylie.

James uśmiechnął się. – Miło mi ciebie wre…- chrząknął. – Miło mi cię poznać. Czego szukacie ?

\- Nie twój…- zaczął Justin, ale w tym samym momencie odpowiedziałam na to pytanie zupełnie inaczej. Potter popatrzył na nas jakby to go rozbawiło.– Pomogę wam , bo szef czepia się , że nic nie robię i tylko się obijam. – powiedział szeptem do mnie.

Justin odwrócił się. – Znając życie , pewnie ma racje.

James prychnął tylko w odpowiedzi i zajęliśmy się dalej szukaniem płyty , teraz we trójkę. Obeszłam regał ,tak że znalazłam się poza zasięgiem wzroku Justina. James poszedł za mną.

– Wiesz mam do ciebie prośbę…

Uniosłam głowę. Potter stał oparty o regał. _Prośbę?_ To zabrzmiało dość dziwnie. –Yhm… No mów- byłam nieco zdziwiona.

-Chodzi o Justina .- Uniosłam głowę, by spojrzeć na jego twarz. W tej chwili byłam jeszcze bardziej zdumiona. W głowie kłębiło się tysiące myśli. James mówił cicho, jakby nie chciał, żeby chłopak zza regału usłyszał co mówi.

\- O Justina ?

James podrapał się po głowie , upodobniając swoją fryzurę do wroniego gniazda. – Widzisz to mój przyjaciel i muszę cię prosić , abyś nie bawiła się nim. Jeśli chodzi o kontakty z dziewczynami to jest chorobliwie nieśmiały… Wiem, że tego na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać, ale… Ale ja go znam. Wiem ile kosztuje go wysiłku, żeby zagadać do dziewczyny, która mu się podoba. To, że z tobą gdzieś wyszedł świadczy o tym , że widocznie zależy mu na tobie.

-Skąd możesz wiedzieć ?- prychnęłam zirytowana, w końcu jego afekt nie był prawdziwy. Ale James nie mógł przecież o tym wiedzieć.

Chłopak założył ramiona na piersi.

\- A więc słuchaj, opowiem ci to w skrócie : Jeszcze w czwartej klasie odważył się zaprosić dziewczynę , w której się skrycie podkochiwał.

Przez tydzień był niesamowicie szczęśliwy, lecz dziewczyna wystawiła go do wiatru. A muszę ci powiedzieć , że czekał na nią z pięć godzin pod kawiarnią, gdzie się umówili.

Poczułam jak mimowolnie opada mi szczęka. – Dlatego , proszę cię nie traktuj go jak zabawki.

Wciąż myślałam nad tym co mi opowiedział James. Patrząc na Justina nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć, że jest tak uczuciowy. Mi wydawał się być po prostu twardy i w jakiś sposób silny, zdecydowany, no i zarozumiały . Ale to było tylko pierwsze wrażenie. Tak naprawdę przy mnie w ogóle się nie wywyższał.

A jego nastawienie… Zachowywał się jakby z całych sił starał się podążać swoją własną drogą i nie zwracać uwagi na innych. Dlatego wszyscy go słuchali.

\- Co się stało ? Zamilkłaś…

Podniosłam głowę do góry . Justin wpatrywał się we mnie niespokojnym spojrzeniem swoich ciemnoniebieskich oczu.

-Nic takiego. Po prostu zastanawiałam się…

-Nad czym ?

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od uśmiechu w tej chwili. Zaczęłam się bawić palcami. Czułam jak w tej chwili wpływa na moją twarz ten przeklęty, ciemny rumieniec.- Yhm… tak naprawdę…. To …n Nad tobą. Stanowisz dla mnie zagadkę.

-Ja ?- Zapytał zdziwiony.- Chyba przesadzasz.

-Wcale nie ! Grasz w Quidittcha, jesteś obiektem westchnień co najmniej połowy szkoły…- Tu mimo woli Justin się zarumienił i chciał mi przerwać.- I wcale nie mów , że nie ! Mam oczy i widzę jak te wszystkie dziewczyny na ciebie patrzą ! W dodatku chyba po raz pierwszy spotykam chłopaka , który zaczytuje się tak , że zapomina o całym świecie.-

Brunet znów otworzył buzię. –Jeszcze nie skończyłam !- warknęłam ostrzegawczo. – Pamiętam cię sprzed paru lat i jakby tu powiedzieć… Zmieniłeś się… Zmieniłeś się nie do poznania. Zastanawiam co się stało…

Twarz chłopaka przybrała na moment nieobecny wyraz jakby mocno się zamyślił, ale już po chwilę na jego zarumienionej twarzy rozkwitł uśmiech. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, której nie zamierzałam wymieniać. Bo tak naprawdę najdziwniejsze to , to że tak dobrze mi się z nim rozmawiało. Mamy tyle wspólnych tematów, a mogłabym przyrzec, że jesteśmy zupełnymi przeciwieństwami. To wyjście do Hogsmeade było całkowitym zaskoczeniem, mimo, że na początku naprawdę się bałam. Zapominałam o swojej własnej nieporadności i wstydliwości .- A ty z kolei zaskakujesz mnie. - zaśmiał się. Uniosłam brwi. -Ostatnimi czasy zaskakuję nawet samą siebie. –odparłam, na co on uśmiechnął się w nieco huncwocki sposób.- Sądziłem , że jesteś nieśmiała, ale jak widać mocno się pomyliłem.

\- Nie bardzo…

Justin uniósł brew.

-Zwykle nie jestem rozmowna. Z resztą wolę robić inne rzeczy niż gadać.

-Acha- Chłopak pokiwał głową. – Na przykład czytasz wiersze.

Przystanęłam na moment , nie mogąc z siebie wykrztusić słowa. –C-Co ? Ja nie…-

Justin popatrzył na mnie rozbawiony. O zaprzeczaniu nie było mowy.– Skąd ty to wiesz ? Szpiegujesz mnie czy co ?- wykrzyknęłam zirytowana.

-Nie czytasz powieści . Sama mi to powiedziałaś. A skoro coś czytasz to zgadywałem , że wiersze. Jak widać miałem rację.

\- Nie wierzę…

-I słusznie. – zaśmiał się .- Widziałem cię na przerwie z tomikiem wierszy Keats'a. Ale nie przejmuj się nikomu o tym nie powiem.

Cała irytacja wyparowała ze mnie i westchnęłam całkiem zmęczona tym napadem złości.

-Wiesz , jesteś zabawna.- wyszczerzył zęby i poczochrał moje włosy. I choć trochę mi wstyd właśnie wtedy przemknęło mi przez myśl , że rozumiem te dziewczyny, które wzdychały do niego. Justin jest naprawdę uroczy.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział piąty: Zbliża się burza

Siedziałam sobie na parapecie, w przerwie między zajęciami, myśląc o wszystkich rzeczach , o których rozmawiałam z Justinem. A było ich naprawdę wiele, bo mówiliśmy prawie o wszystkim. O książkach, muzyce, nauczycielach i lekcjach, a nawet o quidittchu, którego przecież nie znosiłam ! Mogłam już powiedzieć , że jest to całkiem logiczna gra.

Dziwiło mnie, że tak dobrze dogaduję się z osobą, której prawie nie znam. No właśnie … Prawie…

Z każdym spotkaniem wrażenie , że znam Justina od lat pogłębiało się. A kiedyś nawet za żadne skarby bym się do niego nie odezwała.

Wśród tłumu uczniów ujrzałam przepychającego się Justina. Jego czarna czupryna była widoczna z daleka. Uśmiechnął się do mnie: - Hej stokrotko.

Przywitał mnie, śmiejąc się z mojej miny, która wyraźnie wskazywała niezadowolenie.- Prosiłam cię, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał- prychnęłam. Moja cała nieśmiałość znikała , gdy w pobliżu był ten chłopak. To mnie zawsze trochę zaskakiwało. - Wiem, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Wyglądasz wyjątkowo uroczo, kiedy się gniewasz.-

-Coś za często ci się to zdarza- burknęłam , choć w głębi czułam się radosna, że wreszcie przyszedł. Poczochrał mnie po włosach: - No nie dąsaj się już. A propos zwracam twoją własność.

Podał mi tomik poezji.- Ja twoją też przeczytałam, ale zapomniałam jej wziąć.

Miałam na myśli powieść jakiejś mugolskiej autorki, o dumie i uprzedzeniach oraz o tym do czego wspólnie potrafią doprowadzić. Bardzo dobrze się ją czytało, dlatego gdy dziewczyny już zaczynały jęczeć abym zgasiła lampę, zasuwałam kotary mojego łóżka i oświetlałam kolejne strony różdżką.

\- Nic nie szkodzi-

\- Przyniesiesz mi jeszcze jakąś tej samej autorki ?

Justin zaśmiał się wesoło. – Jasne.

Od naszego pierwszego spotkania zaczęliśmy się wymieniać książkami. Nagle zaczęłam czytać więcej z epiki niż liryki. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że będę tak przeżywać losy fikcyjnych bohaterów. Tak samo jak on pewnie nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie czytywać wiersze.

Spojrzałam na Justina. Wpatrywał się w okno, myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Jego ciemnoniebieskie, nieobecne oczy błądziły gdzieś po błoniach. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Obserwowanie go sprawiało mi dużą przyjemność, gdyż mimika jego twarzy była bardzo dynamiczna .W dodatku odkryłam coś jeszcze. Justin był naprawdę przystojny. Może nawet równie przystojny jak David. Choć porównywanie tej dwójki pod względem wyglądu było naprawdę trudne. Przedstawiali zupełnie inne typy urody. Mitchell miał czarne, nieco dłuższe włosy, ciemnoniebieskie oczy i cudowny uśmiech. Ciepły i radosny. W dodatku był strasznie wysoki i smukły , co też przykuwało wzrok. Gdy szedł w tłumie uczniów od razu widać było jego wyszczerzona gębę.

Fergusson natomiast był niższy, nieco szerszy w barkach, miał blond włosy oraz zielone oczy z mnóstwem złocistych plamek.

-Co jest ? Wpatrujesz się we mnie przynajmniej z pięć minut.

Uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie.- Nic takiego.

Justin uniósł brew, a potem wzruszył ramionami. – Muszę iść. Ta stara nietoperzyca znów zwyzwa mnie za spóźnienie. Widzimy się potem.- powiedział i poszedł pod salę. Próbowałam zrobić oburzoną minę , ale określenie jakiego używał bardzo trafnie opisywało nową nauczycielkę Obrony przed czarną magią. – A zapomniałbym, przyjdź dziś na trening. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

 _Niespodziankę ?_

Musiałam chyba zrobić strasznie głupią minę bo puścił do mnie perskie oko i wyszczerzył zęby w ten tak typowy dla siebie sposób.

Westchnęłam… Coś w moim brzuchu się ścisnęło. Cały czas, gdy odchodził na swoje lekcje to uczucie do mnie wracało jak bumerang. Trudno, nie powinnam zwracać na to uwagi.

Po lekcjach pogoda zepsuła się kompletnie. Mimo wszystko Justin na moją uwagę o deszczu tylko wzruszył ramionami. Ferguson wśród swoich zawodników był znany jako tyran . Ani deszcz ani śnieg ani nawet grad nie był wystarczającym powodem aby odwołać trening . Nawet jeśli umierałeś lub leżałeś w św. Mungu obecność była obowiązkowa. Pewnie z tego samego założenia wychodziły też funclub drużyny Gryffindoru i mimo zbliżającej się ulewy zaciekle dopingowały zawodników, piszcząc i wrzeszcząc na całe gardło. Ja jak zwykle usiadłam na trybunach i czekałam , aż trening się skończy. Choć zwykle czytałam książkę, dzisiaj , przypominając sobie opowieści o quidittchu Justina od czasu do czasu zerkałam na to co dzieje się w powietrzu. Dzięki niemu znałam już część zagrywek i wiedziałam co robią tam na górze. Justin złapał kafla i przerzucił przez obręcz, zdobywając dziesięć punktów. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku trybun , aż wreszcie napotkał mój wzrok. Pomachałam do niego, na co on wysłał do mnie swój huncwocki uśmiech.

Rozległ się grzmot. No nie… Zbliżała się burza, a ja nie miałam czym się zakryć. Pierwsze krople deszczu zaczęły spadać z nieba. Schowałam książkę, nie chciałam , żeby zamokła i szczelniej opatuliłam się płaszczem. W tej chwili znowu wyrzucałam sobie , że nie mam kaptura ani parasola. Spojrzałam na boisko. Przez parę sekund wszystko działo się błyskawicznie. Rozległ się drugi grzmot i a chwilę później Justin i David zderzyli się z takim impetem, że przez chwilę myślałam , że spadną z mioteł. Odrzuciło ich , a potem zaczęli na siebie wrzeszczeć i wymachiwać pięściami. Chyba nie będą się bić w powietrzu ? Powoli zaczęli opadać na murawę. Chwilę później czternastu graczy wylądowało na boisku obok nich. Z niepokojem obserwowałam jak wokół Mitchella i Fergusona tworzy się wąskie kółko. Szybko zbiegłam z trybun. Nie miałam pojęcia co się dzieje , ale nie miałam dobrych przeczuć. Przepchałam się przez tłum fanek do środka tak , że widziałam ich obu .

David i Justin wyglądali jakby za chwilę mieli się pozabijać. – Uważaj trochę jak latasz ofermo ! – warknął do Mitchella blondyn. Ten tylko obdarzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.- to chyba z tobą jest coś nie tak, sam się na mnie wpieprzyłeś.

Policzki Fergusona gwałtownie zbladły.-Gdybyś chociaż potrafił dobrze grać…

\- Grać ?! – Parsknął Justin.- Człowieku z tobą nie da się grać. Nie podajesz, pędzisz do obręczy, żeby tylko stracić kafel , a potem masz pretensje do całej drużyny , że nie grają tak jak należy! Zrozum wreszcie Quidittch to gra zespołowa ! Oprócz ciebie jest jeszcze sześć innych zawodników !

Rozległ się kolejny grzmot i drobny deszcz przekształcił się w ulewę. Mimo wszystko David i Justin dalej stali naprzeciwko siebie mierząc się lodowatymi spojrzeniami. Dziewczyny przestały piszczeć i w milczeniu przypatrywały się tej dwójce. Justin miał rozwaloną wargę od zderzenia na miotle i tak zaciskał usta , że krew zaczęła lecieć mu na brodę.

-Jest z ciebie po prostu samolubny gnojek – warknął brunet.

\- Co ty powiesz , Mitchell ? Podskakujesz kapitanowi ? Wiesz dobrze, że mogę cię wywalić z drużyny na zbity pysk!

Justin uniósł dumnie podbródek. – nie zrobisz tego… potrzebujesz dobrych ścigających , którzy odbębnią za ciebie robotę.

Davidowi ewidentnie puściły hamulce. Rzucił się na Justina, zwalając go z nóg i przygniatając do ziemi. – Ej biją się ! biją !- zaczęli drzeć się . Tymczasem deszcz wcale nie chciał przestać padać i tylko wzmógł się. Dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć. Tłum się poruszał. Zostałam nieco w tyle i znów musiałam przepchać do przodu. Merlinie drogi co oni wyprawiają ! Justin pozbierał się z murawy, ale chwilę później dostał splot słoneczny, tak , że na moment zgiął się w pół. David wyprostował się z uśmiechem tryumfu. Ale wtedy Justin uderzył go prosto w nos. David zatoczył się do tyłu i wpadł tyłkiem w kałużę błota. Drużyna natomiast zaczęła obstawiać zakłady i kibicować . Byłam przerażona a zarazem wściekła. Na razie była to zwykła bójka, ale gdy w grę zaczną wchodzić różdżki żaden z nich nie powstrzyma się od rzucenia uroku. Szturchnęłam jednego z kibiców. Ten popatrzył się na mnie jak na idiotkę, co jeszcze bardziej mnie rozłościło.- Co wy wyprawiacie ?!- warknęłam.- Czekacie, aż wyciągną różdżki i się pozabijają ?!

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie bardziej przytomnie , a potem na Justina i Davida, którzy już taczali się w błocie...– Masz rację, trzeba iść po McGonagall…

McGonagall była nadal opiekunką Gryffindoru . Wprawdzie przez moment była dyrektorką Hogwartu, ale dostała lekkiego załamania nerwowego i wróciła do poprzedniej funkcji. Jej gabinet znajdował się na drugim piętrze, a w dodatku nie było gwarancji, że w nim jest .

\- No i co tak stoisz ?! – Fuknęłam. – Leć po nią !

Chłopak, którego zaczepiłam wyciągnął jeszcze jedną osobę i wybiegli z boiska. Nieco za późno zorientowali się, że trzeba coś zrobić. Justin oraz David już przypomnieli sobie o różdżkach.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział szósty: Po burzy

\- Aua!-

\- Trzeba było go nie prowokować . Masz teraz za swoje.– warknęłam w odpowiedzi. Justin wyszedł z potyczki w prawie jednym kawałku . Nie licząc podbitego oka, krwawiącej wargi, dwóch złamanych żeber i poparzonej lewej ręki. No cóż skończył przynajmniej lepiej niż David, który musiał zostać na noc na obserwację w skrzydle szpitalnym. Jak się okazało Justin przewyższał swojego przeciwnika umiejętnościami w zakresie zaklęć. Szkolna pielęgniarka, pani Pommfrey raz dwa wyleczyła jego złamane żebra, wręczyła jaką maść na poparzenia i kazała mi się nim zająć. Byłam wściekła i wcale nie miałam na to ochoty. Nie mam pojęcia o co im poszło oraz kto miał rację w tym konflikcie, ale obrzucanie się urokami to gruba przesada ! Tak więc nie miałam nawet zamiaru być delikatną. Chciałam, dać do zrozumienia Justinowi, że zachował się jak ostatni idiota.

Justin prychnął. – Sam się sprowokował ! Nie moja wina , że jest z niego nadęty gnojek!

Popatrzyłam mu prosto w oczy.- Fajnie, ale teraz ten nadęty gnojek leży w skrzydle szpitalnym… Nie masz nawet wyrzutów sumienia ?

Justin jakby nie mogąc wytrzymać mojego spojrzenia spuścił wzrok.- Naprawdę nie chciałem , żeby tak wyszło ...-zrobił pauzę.- Chociaż nie. Od dawna marzyłem , żeby go sprać.

Wywróciłam oczami i przyłożyłam mu do ust wacik. Trochę za mocno. Chłopak zmrużył oczy i syknął.- Ostrożnie…

Zignorowałam go.

-O co w ogóle wam dwóm chodzi? Gracie w jednej drużynie , no nie ? Teoretycznie powinniście się kumplować, a nie próbować zabić !

-Dobrze , że dodałaś teoretycznie…-

-Justin !- Chłopak uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Miałam ochotę go uderzyć.- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie ! chcę wiedzieć…

-Więc kiedyś ci powiem…- odpowiedział wymijająco.

Uniosłam brew. Weź i bądź mądry. –Czasami nie da się z tobą wytrzymać. Zachowujesz się jak skończony kretyn ! - fuknęłam. Skończyłam smarować jego poparzenia i zgarnęłam swoje rzeczy.

\- Już idziesz ?

-Tak- burknęłam nadal zirytowana i skierowałam się do wyjścia ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

-Hej Kylie ! Ale pamiętaj , że jesteśmy umówieni na sobotę !- zawołał za mną.

To po prostu bezczelność.

Bójka David i Justina w żadnym razie nie rozwiązała ich problemu. Wręcz przeciwnie, każde choćby przypadkowe spotkanie nie obywało się bez ostrej wymiany zdań. Doszło nawet do tego, że Justin nie mogąc wytrzymać z David w jednym dormitorium zaczął sypiać w PW przez jakiś czas dopóki nie pogonił go prefekt Gryffindoru.

A jakby było tego mało i tak obaj musieli znosić wspólne szlabany przynajmniej przez miesiąc, choć już w czasie pierwszego mieli ochotę na powtórkę z rozrywki. Filch zdecydował, że dla ich bezpieczeństwa karę będą odbywać oddzielnie. Stało się także coś jeszcze o czym Justin poinformował mnie dopiero po dwóch tygodniach. Chociaż słowo poinformowałam nie było dobrym określeniem. Powiedzmy, że wydusiłam to z niego . Znalazłam go w bibliotece, jak zwykle czytał jakąś książkę. Trochę się zdziwiłam, bo zwykle o tej porze miał trening quidittcha. Przysiadłam się do niego.

\- Hej , co tu robisz ? Trening odwołany?

Justin tylko podniósł na mnie oczy , uśmiechnął się i podrapał po głowie. – Nooo…

Coś mi nie pasowało… Gdyby tak było jego odpowiedź byłaby … No nie wiem dłuższa niż 'Nooo…' ? Przypatrywałam mu się przez chwilę. Uśmiechnął się do mnie znowu. – Co jest Kylie ? Znowu się na mnie dziwnie patrzysz.

\- Bo kłamiesz – odparłam prostu z mostu i zaplotłam ręce na piersi, czekając na rozwój sytuacji. Justin zrobił zaskoczoną minę. Wyglądał jakby nie wiedział jak ma odpowiedzieć. Aż w końcu wydukał : - To przez rękę .

Lewą rękę, tą która była poparzona nadal miał w bandażu. Dzięki maści pani Pommfrey trochę się podgoiła, ale na całkowite jej wyleczenie musiał poczekać jeszcze przynajmniej dwa tygodnie.

To już brzmiało w miarę wiarygodnie. Mimo wszystko… Po prostu coś było nie tak. Znałam go zbyt długo. Splotłam ręce w piramidkę i pochyliłam się w jego kierunku.

-Nieprawda.

Justin zirytował się.- To jakie kłamstwo do cholery mam ci wcisnąć , żebyś mi uwierzyła ? ! – warknął. Pani Pince rzuciła w naszą stronę ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Wbiłam w niego potępiające spojrzenie. Miałam zamiar wywołać u niego wyrzuty sumienia. Brunet spojrzał w moją stronę przepraszająco, spuścił głowę i odgarnął włosy do tyłu.

\- Masz mi powiedzieć prawdę. Dlaczego tu jesteś ?

Justin wywrócił oczami.- ładną mamy dziś pogodę , prawda ?

\- Justin !

[ Kolejne znaczące spojrzenie pani Pince i dość gwałtowne chrząknięcie.]

\- No co ? Właśnie miałem ci zaproponować spacer.

Hę ? Spacer ? Przecież pogoda wcale nie była ładna .To listopad ! Jak może być ładna ? Tymczasem Justin wstał. – Chodź.

Wyszliśmy z biblioteki i skierowaliśmy się w kierunku wieży gryfonów, która pewnie o tej porze była opustoszała, bo część uczniów miała jeszcze lekcje, część siedziała w dormitoriach a część wędrowała gdzieś po Hogwarcie.

\- Ech nie chciałem tam gadać… za dużo tam ludzi. - mruknął pod nosem. Podrapał się po głowie, robiąc tam taki bałagan jakby przed chwilą wstał z łóżka.- Cóż… po tej bójce i po sprawozdaniu Filcha McGonagall wzięła mnie na rozmowę do gabinetu. Powiedziała, że się na mnie zawiodła i nie zamierza dalej znosić moich wybryków.

\- I ? Co w związku z tym ? – spytałam , przeczuwając coś złego.

-Wywaliła mnie z drużyny.

Zaniemówiłam.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz !

Justin uśmiechnął się.- Dlaczego ?! To logiczne. Dobrze ją rozumiem. W końcu lepiej mieć charyzmatycznego kapitana niż zawodnika, który sprawia problemy…

Zamilkł na chwilę. – Z resztą od kiedy przejmujesz się quidittchem? Pomyśl. Teraz będę miał więcej czasu dla ciebie.- Uśmiechnął się i objął mnie ramieniem.

Zatkało mnie. Po części , że po raz pierwszy Justin zrobił coś takiego, jakby to nazwać aby nie zabrzmiało śmiesznie… Po raz pierwszy mnie przytulił. Natychmiast wyrwałam się z jego uścisku.- Co jest stokrotko ?

\- Miałeś mnie tak nie nazywać ! A ponadto … Jak możesz mówić o tym z taką lekkością jakbyś w ogóle się przejmował ? Sprawiasz problemy ? Bez przesady ! Przecież to David się na ciebie rzucił! Sama widziałam !

\- Dwa tygodnie mówiłaś co innego.

\- Justin !

Westchnął.- Ech… Posłuchaj, on jest dobrym kapitanem, wiele razy prowadził drużynę do zwycięstwa, a ja jestem w miarę nowy. Gram od tamtego roku. Jak mam się z nim równać? Właśnie dlatego się nie przejmuję . Stało się ? Trudno. Przecież nie cofnę czasu…

-A co na to twoi koledzy z drużyny ?- spytałam już spokojniej.

-A co mogą zrobić? Nikt nie chcę zostać wywalony.

\- A grozi im to ?

\- Może… Jak David wyczuje, że nie podoba się im ta sytuacja, to mają to jak w banku.

-To nie fair !- mruknęłam, a on ponownie przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

–Wiem stokrotko.


End file.
